


Say Something

by shadyhon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhon/pseuds/shadyhon
Summary: KiHo spin-off to Touch My BodySometimes it's hard to say or do the right things.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again :D  
> This time with the KiHo spin-off to Touch my Body. I hope you guys enjoy this (painful) love story

The first time Hoseok saw him was when he moved into the dorm at the university campus. He was a bit smaller than him, with sharp features and dark grey hair – it looked so soft that Hoseok could already imagine its softness under his fingers. Hoseok just stood there dumbfounded, staring, before he placed his boxes down on the floor, rushed over to the door and opened it for him.  
  
“Oh, thanks! I couldn't reach my keys!” the boy said, smiling at him and Hoseok stared at the cute dimples that formed under his eyes. He swore that he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.  
  
“Yeah... no problem.” he managed to say, trying to keep himself together and before he was able to form a new sentence, a loud voice was heard behind them.  
  
“Why couldn't you wait for me? Oh, thanks, man.” the blonde said, slipping through the door and Hoseok could just look after them - after this special boy.  
  
He transferred here in the middle of the third year, so he was prepared for anything. Hoseok wanted to be a dancer. He loved music, and he loved the way he could use his body to express the music to others. At first, he thought his future would lay into Taekwondo, but he had to quit because of an injury, so he started dancing at another program but his parents opened a restaurant in Seoul and now here he was. Although he was a gym rat he also had a never-ending affair with cup ramen – life wasn't worth living without them.  
  
Hoseok came to this university with big expectations. The arts department was pretty good, and he knew many dancers who graduated here and became popular, so if he worked hard enough he could do this too. Of course, he wanted to make friends and maybe a small piece of him wanted to fall in love too.  
  
His roommate was studying music, so he was very lucky. They would talk and produce songs together when they had time, but they also knew when the other person needed space. He hadn't been prepared that he would meet the blonde man he had seen that same time he held the door open for the boy with the grey hair. His name was Lee Minhyuk. He had to admit, that he had never seen someone who could be so loud and cheerful all the time, and they became friends in the blink of an eye. Minhyuk was so energetic, so full of life that it was nearly impossible to have a bad day.  
  
They shared a similar taste in music and teamed up quite soon for their class exercises. With Minhyuk by his side, meeting new people came quite natural. He was like a magnet and was talking to everyone with so much kindness and Hoseok liked to spend time with him. He made him feel welcome, even if he showed up in the middle of the year.

 

He didn't know that the beautiful man he had seen with Minhyuk that day was, in fact, his roommate and best friend. Hoseok had seen him again in the music room on the grand piano when he was on his way to meet someone. The handsome boy had the voice of an angel and it touched his heart in a way nothing ever did. His fingers would glide so skillful over the keyboard of the piano as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He looked even more beautiful when he was singing. So pure and full of energy, like singing was his real passion and his way to express himself – as dancing was for Hoseok.  
  
Hoseok would never disturb him or talk to him as if it was enough to watch this precious treasure from afar like he was anxious he would destroy this beautiful creature right under his fingers. This image of pure aesthetics and perfection.

 Minhyuk often accompanied him during lunch breaks, or they would grab some coffee off campus, and it was one of those days that they sat on a table near the windows of their Mensa, that Hoseok finally had the chance to speak to Kihyun for the first time. Well, and this historic moment ended in a total disaster.

 "I can't believe she said to me it was just above average! Can you believe it? Maybe she's deaf because of all the dust in her ears." Kihyun raged as he sat down beside Minhyuk as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Hoseok, who sat opposite them, stared at him in awe. The scene was like in one of those romance movies he sometimes watched – he might've been muscular but in his broad chest was a big heart beating. Hoseok didn't hear Kihyun raging about his Professor, it was more like...

 "Oh, I remember you! I didn't know you were friends with Minhyuk." Kihyun looked at him and his angry expression changed to a smile. And he smiled with the most beautiful smile Hoseok had ever seen. The light fell in a perfect angle on his face, bringing up his amazing features and the spark in his eyes.

 "This is Hoseok. He's also a dancer in my class." Minhyuk said enthusiastically and Kihyun introduced himself as well. It was at that moment when their eyes met that they knew, they'd be together forever. Hoseok could see it in Kihyun's eyes - their first date, their first kiss, how they would make love, how much his mother would love Kihyun and how they were taking their vows somewhere by the ocean.

 

Except... reality wasn't like that. When Kihyun sat down, raging about his Professor, he slammed his bag on the table and threw the whole tray with food and the Cola can over Hoseok.

 "Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay??" Kihyun jumped up immediately, reaching for some napkins to help Hoseok to clean himself up. A second later he was by his site and tried to clean his mess up. Minhyuk panicked because Hoseok could break Kihyun in half. He was ready to get some help to prevent his best friend from bigger harm. Minhyuk knew that Hoseok was a gentle soul, but who wouldn't get angry if someone would throw a full plate of food at you? To his surprise, though, Hoseok just stared at Kihyun like he was an angel fallen from the sky, ready to give in to his glory. Did he even notice that his shirt and his jeans were ruined?

 "I'm fine. What was your name again?" Hoseok asked with a soft and soothing voice, without leaving his eyes from Kihyun's who started to blush very hard. The younger knelt beside him, frozen in his motion to collect the dishes from the floor. Their eyes were locked for a very long, magical moment. Maybe it wasn't the perfect beginning for a love story, but it was definitely the beginning of a great friendship.

 "Kihyun."

 

After that day, it became clear that there was something between them. Some connection. Something deeper that didn't need much to grow on its own. Since Hoseok and Minhyuk were already close friends and Kihyun was Minhyuk's best friend, Kihyun started to join them on many occasions. In the end, Minhyuk felt like he was third-wheeling all the time. He enjoyed their company, and he experienced something between Kihyun and Hoseok first hand – but he wasn't sure the two of them did.  
  
Minhyuk expected them to get together at some point because it was too obvious, but nothing ever happened, disregarding the soft smiles, the eye contact that lasted a bit longer than appropriate, and those simple touches they shared. Hoseok knew that Kihyun became something special to him. It was a deeper kind of friendship as he shared with Minhyuk, and he was fine with just spending as much time with Kihyun as possible. No, if he was totally honest with himself, Hoseok wanted to be so much more for Kihyun. He wanted to cup his soft cheeks and kiss those rosy lips. He wanted to go on dates with him, hold his hand and make love to him, slow and passionate. Hoseok wanted to give Kihyun the world, fulfill his wishes and make him the happiest man on earth.  
  
Hoseok was quite sure that Kihyun felt it too, that he was longing for their fingers to touch or any kind of body contact. That his eyes were glued on him when he was watching their dance practice. He wanted to say something. He had to say something and in a way, he was expressing his love for Kihyun every single day.  
  
The truth was that he never made a secret out of his affection for Kihyun. Hoseok would always tell him how much he liked him. How breathtaking his voice was. How handsome Kihyun looked even when he was bare faced and in an oversized hoodie instead with his make up on, looking like a member of some famous Idol group.  
  
It was nearly after one and a half years later that Hoseok took all his courage and decided that today would be the day he confessed his feelings to Kihyun. He wore his black leather jacket over a black turtleneck shirt, his black hair perfectly styled – because he needed to feel confident. Wasn't there a saying that you would feel much more confident wearing your favorite clothes? Kihyun wouldn't reject him, he was sure of it.  
  
The sun hung already low on the sky on this particular Friday afternoon, when Hoseok sat on one of the chairs in the music room, his arms resting on the desk in front of him. He would do this very often, just sitting here and listening to Kihyun's voice. Listening to him play the piano. Sometimes they would work on songs together, and he would look at his fine features from time to time, smiling at him when their eyes met and there would be the softest blush on Kihyun's cheeks. Normally he would wait for him to finish, and they would grab something to eat, but Hoseok had other plans.  
  
Right now, Kihyun was playing a song he was very familiar with, and he slowly got up from his seat to sat down beside the younger man on the bench. He placed his fingers on the lower keys of the keyboard, waiting for his entry before he started to play the melody in perfect synchronization with Kihyun. Hoseok was always wondering if he was dreaming. If Kihyun was even real because they could create such a perfect harmony without saying a single word.  
  
After the last tone had faded out, Hoseok looked over to Kihyun just to meet the other's eyes in its full glory. His clear, hazelnut brown eyes, that became a whole small universe Hoseok wanted to get lost in.  
  
Hoseok shifted his position, so he could face Kihyun properly, slowly reaching out to brush some stray hair strands behind his ear, before he placed both hands around Kihyun's soft face. He watched him, closing his eyes, leaning into his touch, trusting him with his entire being. The younger male mirrored his touches and reached out for Hoseok's cheeks, slightly opening his eyes again as Hoseok leaned closer. Kihyun could feel Hoseok's warm breath on his lips, could smell his aftershave, and he wanted to kiss him so badly like his life was depending on it. He parted his lips, as Hoseok's lips barely brushed over his own before a classmate of Kihyun opened the door and the moment was gone.  
  
They both separated in a hurry and Kihyun got up from the piano bench to help his classmate with whatever he needed. Hoseok looked down at the place where Kihyun had been sitting just one moment before. He could still feel the warmth of his cheeks under his fingertips and his hot breath on his lips and yet, nothing. He felt insecure in moments like these, so he got up and grabbed his bag, so he could leave with a lame excuse. He took a walk through the park near their campus, thinking about what just had happened. Should he have stayed? Waiting a little longer, so they could have another moment together? He didn't know.

He had waited already for so long to let this moment pass by. It wasn't his fault, though, nor Kihyun's. All this time, there were only these little touches, those long moments they would look at each other and Kihyun told him so much about himself and Hoseok had done the same. They _knew_ and they  _trusted_ each other, but they didn't say the words out loud they needed to say nor did any of them had crossed the line as Hoseok did just back there at the music room.  
  
Hoseok was aware that Kihyun didn't trust someone so easily and that he wasn't someone who fell in love easily either, and he was sure that Kihyun was frightened of the fact, that he liked him. Actually _liked_ him. He was sure if he had kissed Kihyun, they wouldn't have stopped. Being with Kihyun was like breathing, so natural, so essential because when he looked at his beautiful smile he knew that he would never love anyone else as much as him. That his heart belonged to Kihyun. That they were connected. So Hoseok would be patient, would show Kihyun that this was real, that there weren't enough words in this world to express how much he loved him.

  
\---

  
“You know how painful it is for my eyes to watch you two pining over each other? It's like there's a car accident right in front of me and I don't know if I should look or run away.” Minhyuk was sitting on his bed with a big whale pillow in his arms, looking over to Kihyun, who was lying face down on his bed. He had tried so much over the past year to get Kihyun and Hoseok together, being a no show on their free time activities, make lazy excuses why he had to go earlier.

Sitting in a room with the two of them it was just the most awkward. He could feel the sexual tension under his skin, and he was sure everyone else who spend at least 5 minutes in a room with them could feel it too. And still, nothing happened and their first kiss had been prevented from one of Kihyun's classmates. 

When Kihyun closed his eyes he could see Hoseok right in front of him, leaning in to kiss him with his perfect plush lips, in this perfectly right moment. He had imagined it happening for so long, and he felt so desperate sometimes, that he wanted to push Hoseok against the next wall, just to kiss him senseless – but he didn't. He couldn't say anything, couldn't do anything. Minhyuk's noisy and disturbing voice was shaking him out of his daydreams – and not in a good way. Oh, he would give everything right now to get hit by a car, just to escape those awkward situations that might be following between him and Hoseok.  
  
“It was a sign. The sign that this isn't happening, and we should just be friends.” Kihyun muffled into his pillow. He wanted to be swallowed by his bed right now. The problem was, that he was so madly in love with Hoseok, and every day he was looking at him was like he was going to war with himself. Kihyun was afraid to allow this kind of feelings because he didn't want to get his heart broken or break Hoseok's heart because they'd crossed a line and could never go back to normal.  
  
“No, it's a sign that you're both morons and you're super stupid for waiting so long. Don't you see how perfectly you fit?” Minhyuk had got up from his bed just to sit down on Kihyun's – the big whale plush still in his arms. Kihyun moved around on his back, glaring at his roommate before hiding his face under his pillow again.  
  
“I would kill for someone to love me as Hoseok loves you and it's so stupid of you to hold back because of that shitty dude that dumped you in high school.” It wasn't only that Kihyun's ex-boyfriend had been a very awful person, but he had left him with the impression that real love just didn't exist. Kihyun hid his feelings behind his thick walls, giving himself lazy excuses why it was so much better not to be in a romantic relationship and now, that there was finally a man who would do everything for him, Kihyun chickened out again.  
  
“This friendship is solid... I don't want us to break up sometime...” Kihyun said sheepishly behind his pillow. He knew it was stupid but the more he was longing for Hoseok the more his anxiety grew. He was convinced that Hoseok wasn't like his ex, that he wouldn't hurt him – although Kihyun wanted to play it safe, fully aware that he was hurting them both even more. And if Hoseok would've kissed him, Kihyun would've given him anything.  
  
“You don't know that.” Minhyuk sighed, grabbing Kihyun's pillow to look him in the eyes. “And you're already breaking his heart, when you're giving in, nearly allow him to kiss you and then back down. It's Hoseok for god's sake! Get your shit together or I will disown you or I'll just fuck him myself.” Minhyuk threw the pillow in Kihyun's face, just to earn a kick and a smack on his arm in return – death glare inclusive.  
  
“You don't have serious money, you work at a coffee shop.” Kihyun huffed and sat up to lean beside Minhyuk on the wall.  
  
“Not yet. I'm working on it!” Minhyuk grinned when he remembered something and turned more serious. “But something is odd, though, my dad still didn't pay for my tuition this month. I was at the principles' office today, and they asked if anything was alright and I had no idea what was going on. I tried to call him several times, but he didn't pick up.”  
  
Kihyun frowned in concern because this was indeed some strange behavior, still hoping that it might just be a misunderstanding. Minhyuk didn't need more problems in his life right now. His mother had committed suicide nearly two years ago, and he was still struggling with her death. Minhyuk's mother had always been his anchor, her smile as lively as Minhyuk's now, but she was unhappy with her marriage and couldn't handle the miscarriage she had with Minhyuk's younger brother.  
  
“Okay? Maybe he forgot? You should call him tomorrow maybe stop by his house on the weekend if you still can't reach him.” Kihyun placed his hand on Minhyuk's shoulder to give him reassurance that he would be there for him no matter what. He knew that Minhyuk's father had been against his choice to become a dancer, but he had always paid the tuition because Minhyuk would do everything to make his dreams come true.


End file.
